


Kryptonite Caging of Superman

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Bruce, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Alfred, Cages, Clark needs a hug, Dark, Dark Bruce Wayne, Depressed Clark, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Green Kryptonite, Imprisonment, Loss of Powers, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Clark, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bruce, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Training, hurt clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Clark received an emergency call from Bruce, and being the closest of the League, he quickly went to the bat cave, never suspecting that he was in any danger. It's not until Bruce springs a trap on him that he realizes the Alpha's intention, and he knows that he needs to play Bruce's game if he wants to get out with his sanity.





	Kryptonite Caging of Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be dark. Read tags, and if you don't like tags, then don't read. I wrote this with either Tom Welling or Tyler Hoechlin as Superman. Christian Bale as Batman. Jeremy Irons as Alfred. When other characters come in, I'm not to picky. Updates will be spread out, but they will come. Enjoy.

Clark and Bruce never got along, but when they needed to, they could put aside their differences to save Metropolis and Gotham. Just on this occasion something was different and Bruce had called Clark over to the manor, saying it was an emergency. He flew as quickly as he could, knowing that he needed to help. After all he was the only member of the Justice League that could get to Bruce the fastest. Sometimes he envied the Alpha, having all the money in the world, and no one to share it with. But he understood the Alpha’s reasons behind it as he flew into the bat cave. “Got your message Bruce. What threat are we facing today?” He walked closer to the monitors that Bruce was working on. Something felt off and he felt his body getting weaker. _Unusual, I only get like this if kryptonite is around._ He shook it off, thinking that he only felt weak because his heat was due soon, and he needed to take his suppressant for the month. Each step seemed to drain him until he was down on his knees panting. _Something is wrong now._ “Bruce.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and he couldn’t stop himself from panting. When he looked up, he saw that the Alpha was towering over him with a controller in his hand. “Y…you?” Everything in him was screaming for him to get back to his Fortress of Solitude and heal himself as soon as he could.  

            “Oh Clark, you truly are a beautiful Omega.” Bruce hummed out. He gently stroked Clark’s face. “I never chose a bond mate, because I only had eyes for you. After watching you, and then working with you, no Omega can ever compare now. It would only make sense that I chose you.” Bruce continued to stroke Clark’s face, enjoying the little trembles going through the superhero’s body.

            Clark felt his body growing weaker with each passing moment and watched as Bruce hit another button on the controller. He watched as the ground around him glowed a brighter green and watched as green bars came out of the ground. _Kryptonite._ Clark couldn’t believe that Bruce was doing this to him as he watched the kryptonite cage form around him. “W…why?” That was something he had to know. Why was Bruce Wayne betraying his trust and capturing him? “L...let me go.” It was getting harder to talk and each time he talked, he could see that Bruce would press the button and the intensity from the kryptonite would increase. Clark knew that he needed to get out, for there was no way he needed an Alpha, especially the one that was trying to trap him. “You, you don’t want to…to do this.” His eyes followed as Bruce continued to walk around the cage, his fear rising with each step. In his weakened state, Clark knew that he was vulnerable to the Alpha. “We…we fight together.”

            “Clark, we used to fight together.” Bruce happily cooed out. “I’m still going to fight along with other members of the Justice League, while you, you are going to stay here caged if I can help it. I’m going to train you to be an obedient Omega and then we can work on getting you pregnant.”

            “You’re insane Bruce…AHHH!” Clark cried out. It felt like the kryptonite was cutting into him, and when he glanced to his left he could that a beam of kryptonite had indeed cut into his arm. “What was that for?” He forced himself to sound strong, even though he felt weak. Clark couldn’t stop himself from panting, nor stop the sweat that was building on his body. _If I don’t get out soon, he’s going to force me into a stress induced heat. I will not be his Omega or anyone’s!_ Clark only cared about getting back to Lois Lane, after all, she was the only one that did not care about his secondary sex and loved him for him. It also didn’t hurt that she was a Beta, and it made everything better.

            “We can do this the easy way or the hard way Clark.” Bruce spoke. He continued to walk around the cage loving how weak and vulnerable the Omega looked. “I will lessen the strength of the kryptonite cage so that you can strip willingly and I can reward you. Or we do this hard way, and by that, I mean I increase the kryptonite until you are on the verge of unconsciousness and then I just rip the clothes off your body. The choice is yours Clark, but you only have thirty seconds to decide before I make the choice for you. Now what’s it going to be, pet. Easy or hard?” He loved how the Omega shook and as he considered Clark’s eyes he could see the defiance there.

            Clark couldn’t believe that this was happening to him, for he thought that he could trust Bruce, but he was wrong. _I need to get out of this. And to do that, I need to play his sick game._ It was the only idea that he had, and he hoped it would work. “We…we can do it the easy way.” Clark didn’t like playing the dangerous game he was going to play, but if it meant that Bruce would weaken the kryptonite cage so that he could at least run away, then he would take the chance.

            Bruce simply laughed. “Then ask like a good Omega there Clark. And remember I want to hear you say Alpha. After all that is what I’ll be to you once we bond.” He bent down that he was face to face with the Omega. “I’m waiting there, pet. Ask me like a good boy.”

            Clark hated that he was talked down to, hated that being an Omega had put him in this position, but he needed to play the game. He swallowed back all the hatred he felt, and took a deep breath. “Please Alpha,” God did he want to be sick just saying that. “please lessen the power on the cage so I can take my…my clothes off and be…be good for you.” _I think I’m going to be sick._ He knew he needed the power of the kryptonite lowered or else he was going to go into a stress induced heat. Clark just waited and slowly he could feel some strength returning as the power was lowered, and he hoped that Bruce would drop the bars. If he was fast enough, then he could get away before Bruce could raise the bars once again. When the bars didn’t drop, he became confused. He felt bile building in him once again, but he had to play this smart. “Alpha?”

            “I’m waiting for you to remove your clothes there Clark.” Bruce strictly spoke. “You have a few moments to make up your mind before I turn the power back up and forcefully remove the clothes from you. Remember that there is always an easy or difficult way.” He paced back and forth, sniffing the air, loving what he smelled. “I want you to willingly take the clothes off, but I have no problem ripping them from your body Clark. Now make your choice.”

            Anger shot through him, for he should have known that Bruce wouldn’t drop the bars, and he knew that he still had to play the game. “Yes Alpha.” The words felt like poison on his mouth, but he slowly started to remove his clothing. He hated that his one weakness was a green rock, but it was and he had to do what Bruce was instructing him to do. All he felt was the color rushing to his face as he slowly stripped out of his suit, hoping that by showing cooperation, he could gain Bruce’s trust and can escape before anything else happened. Soon he was out of his suit and was aware of how intently Bruce was now staring at him. “What do you want?”

            “Push your clothes through the bars, and then I’ll instruct you on what to do next.” Bruce happily spoke. “If you keep being this good, then tonight will be a good night for you.” He continued to walk around the cage, watching the Omega show defiance, and smiling with the smell coming off Clark.

            Clark hated what he was being forced to do, but he needed to be smart if he wanted to escape. He gathered his clothes and pushed them through the bars, hating how Bruce’s eyes were on his every movement. “Think about what you are doing Bruce. We are not enemies.” He watched as Bruce picked up his clothes and walked away. “You can stop before anything else happens.” His voice was weak and he didn’t know if Bruce heard him. Clark reached out and grabbed the bars of the cage, trying to see if he could pry them opened, but the kryptonite burned his hands and he quickly brought them back. All he could do was wait for Bruce to return. _How did this happen? What could he want?_ His eyes darted in the of the sound of footsteps and watched as Bruce was making his way back to him, holding strange looking objects in his hands. “Bruce, let me out of this cage. We can forget all this ever happened, and do what we need to do to protect those we care about.” He held back a groan as he felt the power in the cage grow stronger, and he knew that Bruce didn’t want to hear anything. _Bastard. I thought we were past all this._ Clark just watched as Bruce stepped closer to the cage, and saw that the objects were                                               restraints, infused with kryptonite.

            “You are going to put this collar, wrist, and ankle restraints on.” Bruce commanded. “When you are done, and the restraints are secured, only then will I lower the bars of your cage. Don’t take too long, for I have no qualms about weakening you to the point that you lose consciousness and I force the restraints on you.” He slid the restraints through the bars, loving how Clark looked at him with such hatred.

            Clark didn’t know that someone could be sadistic, but if he wanted to get out of the situation alive, he would play by Bruce’s rules. Just touching the restraints made him feel weak, but he forced himself to put the collar on, feeling the kryptonite draining him. Clark felt around the collar, and could feel that there was no way to take the collar off. He swallowed his anger and pride, knowing he had to play the game to survive, and attached the next set of restraints to his wrists. It was easier for him to attach the ankle restraints to his ankles, and when he was done, he was waiting for Bruce’s next command. “Bruce. You can stop this. You’ve had your fun, now the joke is over…gah!” He couldn’t control the scream that escaped his throat, and he realized that Bruce could control the restraints like he controlled the cage. Clark merely watched as the Alpha bent down in front of him, reached in the cage and stroke his face. It took all his strength to let out a warning growl, and he was rewarded with a sharp slap across the face.

            Bruce quickly stood, and studied his new prize. “It has been an interesting day, and that is why I am being tolerant with you.” He paced back and forth, just listening to the Omega cough and let out another low growl. “So, I am going to let you rest in the cage now. Tomorrow we can go over the rules of what it means to be my Omega now. And don’t worry about the rest of the league. I will tell them that you are taking some time to yourself, and will gone for a while. We’ll talk more tomorrow. Sleep tight tonight Clark. Tomorrow is when we will start the bonding process, and don’t think that you can get out of this Clark, you are mine now.” He turned heel and walked away from the caged Omega.

            Clark just couldn’t say anything as he watched Bruce walk away, for he felt the strength of the kryptonite increase, and he caused him to lay down. He would be damned if he stayed and became the Omega of Bruce. It was hard to get comfortable in a cage made of kryptonite, but he found a way a pulled his legs close to his body. There was no way anyone would believe that he would just stop helping the league, but having his strength and powers drained by the kryptonite had tired him out. Trapped, naked, and alone, he decided that he needed to sleep as he let darkness take him, hoping that tomorrow he would be able to escape Bruce.


End file.
